


among us but with logic

by kommandantmilkshake



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kommandantmilkshake/pseuds/kommandantmilkshake
Summary: probably been done beforeoh wellhere, i attempt to explain how the impostor got the ability to sabotage, why they don't just kill everyone through brute force during a meeting, and attempt to add a dash of realism when it comes to venting.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	among us but with logic

_**"There is 1 Impostor in the crew. Search for suspicious behavior and vote the impostor out."** _

The crewmates(?) heard the voice ring through the intercom. They were all in the cafeteria, around the table with the emergency meeting button on it.

Red turned to look at his fellow crewmates(?). He adjusted the built in radio on the suit.

"So, as you all know, there is an impostor on board. Make sure your suit's built in radio is working and in good shape. These are our only methods of long distance communication, so try not to let it get damaged. I'm going to go to medical and check the samples. You can all leave now and do your tasks."

He turned, before walking to the hallway leading to Medbay. God, this couldn't possibly get any worse. The fucking cheapskate suits on Mira said that if they died, they wouldn't cover for their loss. Assholes. To them, they were just expendable. Apparently, their VERY USEFUL AND DIVERSE SKILLSETS WERE MEANINGLESS.

Fuck those suits. Honestly, he wished they were on this trip just so the impostor could kill them. Pieces of shit. It's a wonder that they managed to climb the ranks.

* * *

Yellow turned to look at Blue. They had named themselves after their colors, since calling each other by their real names might give the impostor an edge and compromise their security even more. Besides, calling each other by their colors was easier. 

"I'm gonna go to Electrical. Wish me luck."

She let out a nervous chuckle. 

Blue didn't even budge.

She cleared her throat before walking down the hallway connecting Storage and Admin. 

* * *

Blue. An interesting name. However, by accessing the assimilated memories, it learned that Blue was not the real name of the human it assimilated. Cheating humans. 

However, now was not the time to be angry at the humans because it was tricked. Now, it was time to hunt. And assimilate. And adapt. And survive. It would have to find out more information about the humans.

It would simply be overpowered though. Blue, as he was called, is apparently not physically strong. And a sudden change in muscle mass would lead to the humans throwing it into cold, empty, dead space. No, no no no, it had to get an alibi. Perhaps it could check the contraptions on this blue colored layer covering its flesh. 

It walked into the hallway, before stopping and checking the contraption on its wrist. It was a map, of sorts. It had a green holographic display, showing the location it was in. Weapons. Hmm...

So this was where they stored their weapons? It had to check what kind of weapons they had, and could use. It opened a compartment embedded in the wall, rummaging through the compartment. There were pistols. Pistols with reverse engineered technology from a race of extraterrestrials it knew before. Said extraterrestrials had always sent their technology through the vast emptiness of space, searching for other sentient lifeforms. 

Ironic. They were just like these humans. And, to be frank, it missed them. They were so hospitable, even letting it assimilate some of them to gain more knowledge. Anyways, back to what it was doing...

It looked around for any possible witnesses. Nobody was there. It turned back to the weapons, before opening a metal grated hatch in the ground. They called it a vent, for the free flow of air. Well, it now had a new hiding spot. It grabbed the weapons, before throwing them into the vent and closing it. It closed the compartment, before walking opening the map.

It made its way to a place called Navigation, before investigating the room. So this was how they controlled the ship. It could do some real damage with this. It paid attention to the radio chatter, with some members making small talk, while others were asking for help with tasks they couldn't do properly. Incompetent humans.

The room had a nice view, it had to admit. All the stars in the expanse of space, planets too, it was mesmerizing. But now was not the time for it. Maybe when it achieved its goal.

It turned to exit the room, before coming face to face with a human. A human in a green suit.

* * *

God, that radio chatter was starting to become annoying. So he turned off his radio. And he was starting to get bored, so he decided to wander the ship.

Wonder what was in Navigation... Was that Blue?

"Oh, hey Blue! What'cha doin' here? It's a nice view, I know, but I'm just asking. Since we uhh, have to do our tasks and all. Y'know."

Blue stared at him like he just insulted his parents. He then moved to one of the vents in the area. What was he doing?

Well, he guessed he would have to find out himself. "Hey Blue, why are you looking at that vent?"

He approached Blue, trying to understand why he was looking at the vent. He then felt a hand tear his suit's radio off. 

"Dude what-" He was quickly cut off by a blue colored blur punching him in the face, before he was thrown into the vent.

Holy shit. Blue was an impostor. He was the Impostor. Oh no no no. "Blue what the fuck man!? Come on! Stop! This isn't funny!"

Blue approached him in the vent. The hatch was closed. Well shit. Blue's torso then opened to reveal a gaping maw lined with teeth. A pointed tongue shot out, and that was the last thing he saw.

* * *

Yellow stared at the distributor. So annoying! It was time consuming. And her patience was wearing thin. 

"Damn distributor!" She slammed her fist against the wall. Ow. Ow ow ow. God that hurt.

She heard footsteps behind her. Uh oh. She slowly turned around. 

The lights in the room flickered on again, and between each flicker, the are was illuminated by the occasional spark. 

It was White. Oh boy. "H-hey White, why are you here?" 

Hopefully, he wasn't the Impostor. White scratched his head. "Didn't you listen to the radio? I said I was going to Electrical to fix the wiring." 

"Oh. I s-see." She turned back to the distributor, timing each stop. 

Come on, come on come on...

...Finally. It was done. She turned to look at White. "Still doing wires?" 

White nodded. "Just one more wire and... done!" He shut the lid. "Let's go." He began to exit Electrical.

She followed him. "Alright, let's uhh... stick together?" 

"Sure."

They both made their way to Security.

* * *

Red sighed as the keypad flashed red again. Why was it always this damn task? So annoying...

"Hey Red!" A cheery voice said. 

He looked behind him. "Oh. Yellow. And I see you're with White."

"Mhm! We're going in pairs. Wanna join?" 

Red scratched his head. "Errr... no. I'll stay and finish this task." 

He turned back to the keypad. Fuck, fuck, fuck...

It flashed red again. ARRGHHHH!

* * *

Purple stared at the monitor screens. Each one displayed the camera feed from the 4 cameras the cheapskate suits installed on the Skeld. He moved the camera in the hallway leading to Medbay. Ah. Lime and Orange were goofing off. Thankfully he could see the faint green glow that seemed to move up and down. They were watching someone scan. Whew.

Now, what about the other cameras... 

Wait, what? Why was it displaying static? The other camera feeds began to show static too. Eventually, it all went to shit. 

He had to inform the other crew. "Hello, anyone else there?"

...

Shit, radio was down as well. Comms must have been fucked around with. He turned to leave the room, before he heard a low hiss.

The door was shut. How was he supposed to get out now?

He desperately fumbled with his radio. The only thing he could hear was some static, and-

Did he just hear something in the vents?

He slowly turned to the vent. The hatch opened, and Blue came out.

"Blue!? Why are you going through the vents? That's where our air comes from! You could've gotten poison- woah woah what the fuck-" He stammered, as Blue's left arm extended before shooting out towards him, breaking his visor.

He clutched his eyes. "Oh god! Glass, glass!" 

A crunch rang out.

* * *

"Alright uhh... how are we supposed to fix this?" Yellow fumbled with the comms.

White sighed. "We're supposed to adjust the knob until we hear static."

Red watched them fix, or more accurately ATTEMPT to fix Communications.

"Come on, it's not that- okay stop turning it!" He said, as he heard static come through the radio. 

Yellow let go of the knob. She then put a hand to her suit's built in radio. "Hello, hello? Anybody hear me?"

"Yes, we can hear you! We're near Shields!"

Red peeked out of the room. "Alright, we can see you, Lime."

Lime made his way over to Red. 

"What'd I miss?"

Pink and Orange both emerged from behind Lime.

"Well, we fixed comms." 

Pink nodded. "So are we gonna go meet up in Cafe or what? It's clear the Impostor sabotaged so they could get a window of opportunity to kill one of us. We have to go and check who is missing." She turned to walk to Storage.

The door closed in her face. "God fucking dammit. We have to go through the long route. Come on." 

The group made their way to Shields.

* * *

It was in Admin, checking the table for the locations of the other humans. It seemed that the table shows whoever was in a room, although the icons didn't have colors on them. Perhaps it was intentional, or perhaps it was simply due to humans attempting to cut costs and favor money over practicality. Predictable.

It looked at the table.

There were 5 icons in Shields. One by one, they each disappeared, only for 2 icons to appear in Oxygen and Navigation. Hopefully, they wouldn't find the body. 1 icon was in Weapons.

It brought up a red display on its wrist. It was through sheer luck that it happened upon a higher rank human in Navigation. The green wearing human had a device that gave him the ability to control parts of the ship. This was how it was able to sabotage Communications, although a more physical and violent sabotage would most likely put a damper on their ability to coordinate with each other, and it wouldn't be able to be fixed by any of them. Well, hopefully it would at least take longer to fix instead.

It tapped the icon of the door in Cafeteria. The icon greyed out, meaning it had closed the doors. Hm, this was almost too easy.

There was nobody going through Storage. So it simply made its way out of Admin, before standing in front of the closed door, waiting for it to open. And open it did. Once it was open, it walked into Cafeteria.

The orange wearing human came out of the hallway leading to Weapons, followed by a pink one, a lime one, a yellow one, a white one and a red one. A black wearing human came out of the hallway leading to Medbay. Now, it was time for its story to be formulated.

It watched the group walk to the table, before the yellow wearing human opened the glass lid and pressed the red button. An alarm blared throughout the ship for a second. The black wearing human walked to the table. It did so as well.

Each of them sat on the seats around the table.

The red wearing human put his hands on the table. "So, as you may know, Communications was sabotaged."

The white wearing human nodded. "Mhm. And me and Yellow were together, fixing wires and calibrating the distributor in Electrical."

"And me, Pink and Orange were in Medbay. Pink was doing a scan, Orange was checking samples, and I was watching Pink do the scan." The green wearing human twiddled his thumbs.

The yellow wearing human pointed at the black wearing human. "Black, where were you when Communications was sabotaged?"

"Oh, well uhhh... I was priming the shields, then I made my way to Electrical. I saw you and White leave Electrical, and then I entered the room and began to check for anything you might have missed. And then the doors shut and I was locked in Electrical. I could've sworn I heard some banging in the vents..."

"Hmmm... alright. Blue?"

Oh, it was its turn. Alright then. "I was in Navigation, steering the ship, and then I made my way to Admin. Then I got locked in Admin, so I decided to check the table."

"Okay." 

Hopefully, they wouldn't vote it out.

* * *

"So let's vote Black out!"

Pink stared at Yellow. "Wait, what? Why?"

Yellow turned to Pink. "Because we didn't hear Black moving behind us, and while the door was closed, it was likely that Black used the air vents to escape."

"And what's wrong with using the vents?" Lime asked accusingly at Yellow.

Yellow snapped her fingers. "They're full of dirty air and you would likely die in them, especially because of the pressure. Also, Purple isn't here, so it's likely that Black vented to Security and killed Purple."

Orange stared at Yellow. "Then where's the body?"

"We were in a group, remember? Me, Yellow and White were in Communications." Red facepalmed.

"Oh."

"So, Black, anything else to say?" White turned to Black.

Black was probably sweating bullets. "I swear guys, it's not me! I was in Electrical! Come on!"

Red sighed. "Sorry, but that just doesn't add up." 

Black got up. "N-no, you don't understand! H-hey! Stay back!" 

White tackled Black to the ground. He reeled his fist, before slamming it into Black's gut.

"Come on." He hoisted Black up. Red and Orange went over to help.

They made their way to the hallways, before stopping in Storage. 

Black was placed in the airlock. White shut the door, before using the airlock controls.

"Sorry, Black."

...

Black was ejected.

* * *

Red trekked through the hallways of the ship, before walking into Security.

This was where Purple was before the sabotage. Maybe he could find clues about his disappearance here? 

He searched the room, checking the ground. Broken glass, and a bit of blood. The trail of blood led to the vent. The chair was knocked over.

He walked over to the vent, before opening the hatch. He heard a rumbling in the vents. 

"Th-" He was quickly cut off by the sound of his radio being destroyed. 

He fell back, staring at the monstrosity that was coming out of the vents. 

"Blue."

As soon as he said this, the abomination of flesh lunged at him with numerous tentacles.

* * *

Lime watched Pink investigate Navigation.

"So this is where Green went to last..."

Pink nodded. "We have to find his corpse."

Lime scratched his head. "So... since Yellow, Red and Orange are off the list, who do you think the Impostor is? I think it's White."

"Maybe it's Blue. Think about it, he didn't go down to Admin, he went to Weapons."

They heard footsteps.

Pink looked behind her. 

"Oh, hey Red."

Red stared at Pink, before bringing out a pistol. He aimed at Pink, before shooting her in the head. 

"Red!? What the fuck man??!??"

Red aimed at Lime, before shooting him as well.

* * *

"Okay, something definitely went wrong."

White ran along with Yellow. So, Red was the Impostor. 

Never would've seen it coming.

Blue came out of Security, turning to look at White and Yellow.

"Blue, Red is the Impostor. He shot Lime and Pink."

He simply stared at them.

"I have a confession to make."

She heard footsteps behind her.

"I'm the Impostor."

She heard White shout, before seeing his body drop to the floor.

Blue approached her, before a tentacle came out and tied her up.

"And now, it is time for your assimilation."

**Author's Note:**

> if youre asking where brown and cyan are, they both passed away prior to the ship launching. rip.  
> also yes, this is the end of the story. yellow becomes assimilated and is now like red.   
> red retains his memories, but when the parasite wants to take over, it simply changes his decisions and what he wants to do. other than that, red doesnt act weird at all, unless the parasite influences him. he was changed on a cellular level, not absorbed by the main parasite (blue).  
> same goes for yellow.


End file.
